Louca por você
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: touch me once and you know it's true. even if it's all brand new.


_Louca por você_

Deixou que suas mãos fossem tomadas por Viktor Krum, enquanto parava de tentar se equilibrar nos saltos altos: de repente, ela sabia como fazer aquilo, e os sapatos pareciam uma extensão de seu corpo. Ficou se perguntando se parecia mais graciosa agora. E, com um arroubo de prazer, pecebeu que sim - cada vez mais pessoas olhavam para ela, alguns se perguntando quem era a garota misteriosa, outros notando-a, poucos reprovando a visão. O salão girava enquanto a música começava, e uma leve adrenalina percorreu seu corpo perfeitamente moldado pelo delicado vestido.

As luzes lentamente se apagavam, deixando uma penumbra agradável no ambiente, tornando tudo mais íntimo e sofisticado. Nunca havia estado num baile para valer: enquanto os trouxas de sua idade frequentavam tal tipo de festa, ela aprendia bruxarias e se metia em encrenca com os meninos que mais causavam confusão na escola. Aquilo provava que uma bruxa poderia ser princesa de vez em quando, até mesmo ela. Os estranhos, de escolas diferentes, anos diferentes, tiravam o máximo proveito da escuridão, de várias formas diferentes. Um olhar, uma leve segurada na mão de uma menina, um sorriso, uma dança ousada. Lentamente, os pares se tornavam uma pessoa só, seja na proximidade, seja no equilíbrio da dança. Decidiu que pararia de prestar atenção neles, e olharia de uma vez para o rapaz que a conduzia.

Sorriu para Viktor, olhando para baixo, desajeitada. Não sabia como fazer aquilo, até porque não era realmente necessário: uma menina simplesmente _sabe_ quando o olhar dirigido a ela é diferente, e somente um cego não notaria o interesse do jogador de quadribol na rata de biblioteca. Desviou o olhar para o salão, novamente, e então ela o viu através do ar esfumaçado. Não havia notado até então como estava diferente. Sabia que suas vestes deram o que falar, mas, sinceramente, ela não via nada de errado. Ele estava ainda mais alto do que de costume? Seus olhos estavam escuros, e seu cabelo parecia até castanho sob a luz bruxuleante. Ela gostava muito dos fios ruivos, mas algo além daquilo estava mudado nele. Será que ela nunca tinha notado como ele era bonito?

Seus olhos recém-escurecidos não a encaravam, no entanto. Apenas passaram de relance por ela, e de repente, ela se viu desejando trocar todos aqueles olhares por um só dele. Penelope Clearwater olhou duas vezes para o mesmo lugar em que ela estava encarando, Neville também. Será que só ele não notava a intensidade com que ela o encarava? Estava tão concentrada em admirá-lo, que não notou que se aproximava. Sim, ele positivamente estava vindo, e na sua direção. Parecia tão perto, e ainda assim, a um mundo de distância.

Harry puxava seu braço, e ele olhou sobressaltado para o amigo. Seguiram pelo caminho oposto ao que ela se encontrava, e mesmo assim ela poderia jurar que ele virou para trás umas duas, talvez três vezes. Deu de ombros, afinal, hoje era a noite em que ela não se esforçaria para chamar a atenção de ninguém, nem precisava disso. O brilho nos olhos negros de Viktor mostrava que ela teria uma noite mais do que satisfatória.

- Nos veremos amanhã? - Ele segurava suas mãos nas dele quando perguntou, parecendo um pouco mais ansioso do que o normal. Ela se perguntou o porquê de um jogador tão famoso, com tantas meninas atrás dele, se sentir tão vulnerável. Deixou-se pensar, por alguns instantes, que era só com ela que isso acontecia.

- Talvez. Preciso estudar, você sabe. - Ela deu de ombros, no entanto, lançando um olhar que pretendia ser sedutor.

- Mas é claro. Eu vou te procurar.

- Tudo bem. - Olhou por cima do ombro de Viktor, e, no mesmo instante, sua pose de mulher fatal desmoronava. O olhar que o ruivo lhe lançava era inquisitivo, mas ao mesmo tempo distante. Essa tentativa de mostrar indiferença a motivou a tomar uma atitude naquela noite. Ela não sabia exatamente o que faria, mas sabia que, seja o que fosse, aconteceria naturalmente, porque algo em seu íntimo dizia que aquilo era a coisa certa. Mesmo que ela não admitisse para si própria, conscientemente.

- Hermi?

- O que.. Desculpe, Viktor, estava um pouco distraída. - Sentiu-se culpada na mesma hora. Distraída não era uma palavra boa. Tentou consertar o que falara. - Sinto muito, estou tão cansada! Nunca me diverti como essa noite. Foi realmente maravilhosa. Obrigada.

Notou que havia dito as palavras certas: imediatamente ele pareceu derreter por ela de novo. Era tão fácil conquistá-lo.

- Eu é que lhe agradeço. Foi a melhor noite que eu já tive.

Sem saber exatamente o que dizer após essa frase, ela somente apertou suas mãos e sorriu, se dirigindo a _ele_.

Esforçando-se para controlar seu coração, notou como os saltos a incomodavam agora. Talvez isso atrapalhasse na naturalidade. Jamais estivera tão confiante sobre sua aparência - de fato, estava se sentindo, no mínimo, muito bonita - mas ele a deixou, pela primeira vez, num embaraço tão grande, que, misturado com essa confiança, proporcionou-lhe uma sensação que jamais havia experimentado. Era como se uma corrente de água fria jorrase em seu adbome, amolecendo suas pernas e formigando suas mãos. Apoiado na parede, os braços cruzados, ele a observava de cima a baixo, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção.

Olhos nos olhos, não precisavam de palavras.

A música ainda tocava, os corpos ainda se moviam na batida, alguns erguendo as taças no ar, em plena satisfação. Engolindo em seco, Hermione puxou a mão do garoto, e balançou o corpo no ritmo da música. Sem parecer acreditar no que via, Ron simplesmente estagnou por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e deixar que ela segurasse sua mão, sem, no entanto, mexer um músculo.

"Isso é _tão_ a sua cara.", ela pensou, e se deu conta de que a cada respiração, gostava ainda mais dele. Mas aquilo a incomodava um pouco. Ele não fazia nenhum esforço a mais, frustrando-a. Era infantil, mas e daí? Ela precisava daquilo, ela gostava dele, gostava _mesmo_!, e ele não parecia ligar. Não com aquela cara engraçada, meio rindo, meio indiferente. Por que ele não a tomava nos braços como Viktor e girava com ela salão afora? Por que ele não a puxava pela mão e a levava pelo jardim como outros garotos fizeram com meninas impressionadas?

Soltou sua mão, deu-lhe as costas, dirigindo-se à escadaria. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia: um misto de felicidade, afinal, ela não ia mais negar para si mesma que gostava de Ron Weasley, com decepção. Talvez ele sempre fosse uma criança boba, e aquilo iria trazer problemas para ela, ela tinha certeza. Mas, seja lá o que fosse acontecer, tudo o que ela queria naquele momento, era que ele pudesse, de algum jeito, ler sua mente. Porque ela queria tanto que ele a levasse para a Torre de Astronomia, onde eles ficariam vendo as estrelas e falando bobagens. Não havia notado o quanto queria aquilo, e como tudo era inesperado e.. completamente novo. Em um minuto, ela percebia que gostava dele. Logo em seguida, queria um encontro mágico e romântico. O que viria a seguir? Um pedido de casamento?

Uma mão envolveu seu braço, e, sobressaltada, arrepiou-se com o toque, sabendo exatamente de quem era. A expressão enfezada do ruivo continuava estampada em seu rosto, e ela, sinceramente, não sabia o que estava acontecendo por debaixo dos cabelos vermelhos.

- Por que está agindo desse jeito, Ron?

Sua expressão foi de arrepio, e Hermione percebeu que havia dito exatamente a coisa errada. Ou talvez a certa, afinal, estava óbvio que havia tocado em alguma ferida.

- Não dá para perceber que estou sendo **sarcástico**, Hermione? Acha que eu não te vi dando risinhos patéticos para aquele cara?

Bufou. Uma discussão bombástica estava prestes a começar, ela sabia disso. Tomou fôlego: ele não sairia dessa ileso.

Ele dizia que ela era louca. Ela só sabia que era louca por ele.

* * *

><p>É, eu sei, ficou uma jocinha.. Mas eu queria TANTO fazer uma shot de Crazy For You, da Madonna, e essa temática, o baile, 14, 15 anos, auge da adolescência e da descoberta de sentimentos simplesmente me pareceu perfeita para a música, que é toda fófis e tal. Enfim, eu imploro por reviews. Apesar de ignorar as últimas que recebi.<p>

Eu sinto muito. :(

Amo vocês, eu juro. Lena.


End file.
